A black photosensitive resin composition is used to manufacture a light blocking layer of a display device for a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting element (EL), a display panel material, and the like. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like needs a light blocking layer on the border among colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast or chromophore effects. This light blocking layer may be mainly formed of a black photosensitive resin composition including a black pigment. Currently, carbon black is the most widely used black pigment, but RGB-mixed black, a perylene-based compound, cobalt oxide, lactam-based organic black, and the like may also be used.
A light-blocking layer inside a device such as a display device and the like can be formed by patterning a composition including a cardo binder resin or an acrylic binder resin through a process such as exposure, development, and the like. The pattern, however, may rarely be uniform and fine, and can easily collapse due to low heat resistance and a low tapered angle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light-blocking layer composition including a binder resin having high heat resistance characteristics and a display device including a light-blocking layer formed using the light-blocking layer composition.